Those Honey Eyes
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Hermione turns up late to Defence Against the Dark Arts and stays behind to catch up. Professor Lupin tries to teach her but they end up doing something a little more exciting. One-Shot - All belongs to Ms. Rowling - the brilliant author she is :


Hermione slipped into the classroom a few minutes late. She had been in the library, devouring a new edition of Hogwarts a History when she realized that she was due in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had a slight pink to her cheeks, as she had ran all of the way there, her robe in her arms.

'I'm so sorry Professor. I was in the library…'

'Don't worry about it Hermione, stay behind at the end and I'll show you what you missed.'

Professor Lupin looked at her with a mildly amused expression whilst she took her seat, next to Harry, right at the front of the classroom. She was so hot after running all of that way. She started writing out her notes from chapter seven.

She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing a sexy amount of cleavage. She looked up to find the professor gazing at her. She smiled at him and bent down over her work.

Was it him or was it hot in here? He could see her cleavage and it was making him react. There was no way he would be able to stand up without them realizing. To make it worse, she had uncrossed her legs, revealing her black knickers.

He wondered what it would be like to slip them off and kiss his way up her thigh and then eventually reach her wet folds and suck so hard she would scream his name…

He wondered what it would be like to enter her, looking into her deep honey colored eyes the whole time, and gently thrusting. Their movements would blend into one, as they would make love.

He wondered so many things, and yet he didn't act.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff. Hermione waited until everyone had left the room and wondered up to the teachers' desk. She had a free lesson so there was plenty of time for him to explain.

'I really am sorry sir,' as she said the word sir, he felt his trousers get tighter, 'I just was so absorbed in the book…'

'I know, I used to do the same thing myself. I know how it is.'

'Thank you for being so lenient sir.'

'Every teacher would, well every teacher except Snape that is.'

'He would probably set things up so I was late, just so he could dock points or put me in detention.'

He laughed at this last and got out his textbook.

'I better tell you what you missed. We were looking at how becoming an animagi can help you defend yourself in a duel.'

'OK.'

She noticed how he was looking at her, filled with lust. She noticed a spark in his amber eyes, and how he was looking at her. It fit, and she felt peaceful. Like finally finishing the puzzle after hours of failed attempts.

He leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips, then looked at her questioningly. She felt an odd squirming sensation in her tummy and looked at him. He stared back, their eyes merging. She smiled.

He leant forward and this time claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, with her arms around his neck and their tongues fighting for dominance. He left her mouth and made a trail of fiery kisses down to her neck, occasionally nibbling and licking.

She squirmed and moaned as he continued his ministrations down her neck and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He threw it away into an unseen corner of the classroom, as her bra followed.

She groaned into his hair while he suckled on one of her nipples while he lightly nipped and worked at the other one, eventually swapping. She felt herself tense as he pushed his fingers into her, pumping gently yet gaining speed.

He quickly freed his long, hard, thick cock from his trousers and allowed it to stand to attention. It ached with longing to be inside that perfect witch, it longed to soak up every drop of her cum, and it hoped to find homage in her soft mouth. And hopefully, before long it would be.

He continued pumping until she screamed his name as she came over his hand. He lifted his finger to his mouth and tasted her pure come. He smiled sexily and she gasped at this sensual gesture. She put her legs around his waist and he took no time in pushing her against the wall.

He pushed himself into her tightness and thrust into her. She cried out in pain but with eyes that begged him to keep going. He waited for a few seconds for the pain to subside and then thrust fully inside.

She gasped in pleasure as he thrust into her, alternating between soft, gentle, love filled thrusts and hard, pure, rough ones. She came quickly and the pure tightness of her walls set him off.

They sat on the concrete floor, breathing heavily.

He looked at her, ready to see hurt in her beautiful honey eyes but all he saw was love sparkling away as she looked at him, not realizing how beautiful she really was.

He leant forward and kissed her softly.

'Ready for round two?'


End file.
